Ne me laisse pas
by Virginialice
Summary: le titre n'est pas terrible...mais l'histoire reste belle, une romance entre 2 amis... venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (?) bonjour!!

Me voici revenue (enfin me direz-vous!!) avec une nouvelle petite fic que je suis en train d'écrire. Elle sera courte, mais en même temps je posterai une autre fiction écrite il y a plusieurs mois déjà...

J'espère qu'elles vous plairont, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews.

Bonne lecture!!

PS: dans cette petite fic, j'ai changé de couple!!

--

La guerre avait éclatée, et touchait à sa fin. De nombreux corps s'étendaient dans le parc du château. Des amis, des ennemis…Tous avaient combattu pour une cause, propre à chaque camp.

A cet instant, le bien l'emportait sur le mal. Le Lord faiblissait sous les attaques incessantes du jeune Potter et de ses amis, qui, à tour de rôle, le protégeaient des sorts qui lui étaient lancés par les quelques mangemorts qui restaient debout.

« Tu crois pouvoir me battre, Potter ? Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui m'empêcheront de te prendre la vie !! » sifflait la voix de Voldemort.

Les derniers mangemorts battirent en retraite, trop faible pour emporter la victoire. Le combat se terminait donc entre Harry et le Lord.

Tout se passa si vite, qu'Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit Hermione tomber près de lui.

« AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAA !! » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le seigneur noir, qui ne put contrecarrer le sort et s'écroula, mort. Tandis que les derniers professeurs se précipitaient pour s'assurer de la mort de Voldemort, Harry se jeta sur son amie.

« Hermione…ne pars pas…ne me laisse pas… » dit-il, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

Faiblement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, regarda son ami. Un léger sourire se traça sur son visage.

Là, Harry vit tous les moments passés avec elle, défiler devant lui…

…Leur rencontre, dans le Poudlard express, la première année, où elle lui avait réparé ses lunettes, leurs aventures pour sauver la pierre philosophale…

…Lorsqu'elle avait préparé le polynectar, en deuxième année. Le voyage dans le temps en troisième année pour sauver Sirius, la coupe de feu et l'instant juste avant la première épreuve où Hermione avait sauté dans ses bras, morte de peur pour lui, leur tristesse partagée à la mort de Cédric…

…Le bal de Noël, où resplendissante, il l'avait vu descendre le grand escalier…

Tous ces souvenirs lui montraient qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se mourait…

« Ha…Harry… »

La faiblesse de sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Non, ne parle pas. Garde tes forces, Hermy…Ne me quitte pas…

- Harry, il faut pourtant que je t'avoue quelque chose…dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu te confessera plus tard…quand tu iras mieux…

- Non…Harry…je…je…t'aime… » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le comas, trop faible pour résister davantage.

« …Hermione ?…HERMIONE ?? »cria-t-il alors qu'elle ne réagissait déjà plus.

« Madame Pomfresh !! Ici viiiite !! »

L'infirmière se précipita vers le jeune homme, se pencha sur la belle endormie et commença à murmurer diverses formules en examinant sa jeune victime.

« Il faut vite la porter à l'infirmerie Mr Potter. Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici.

- Est-ce que… va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Mr Potter. Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir… En attendant, portez-la et suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry se leva, pris Hermione dans ses bras, comme un jeune marié porte sa chère et tendre, et suivi Madame Pomfresh. A l'infirmerie, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit que lui indiquer l'infirmière.

« Maintenant Mr Potter, allez rejoindre les autres, détendez-vous. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous préviendrai. »

Le ton de l'infirmière ne laissait aucun loisir de dire mot. Harry regarda donc une dernière fois son amie avant de s'en aller. Il retrouva ses amis Ron, Ginny, et d'autres dans le couloir. Tous lui demandèrent des nouvelles d'Hermione, priant pour qu'elle se remette vite. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où s'emblait-il, on les attendait.

Lorsqu'il entra, tous se levèrent et applaudir. Le professeur Mac Gonagall lui fit signe d'approcher. Quand il fut à ses côtés, elle reprit la parole.

« Chers amis, élèves et professeurs, nous avons perdu beaucoup dans cette bataille, mais Mr Potter, ici présent, a mis fin à cette terrible guerre. Le Lord n'est plus !! »

Des 'hourra' s'élevèrent dans l'immense salle. Harry se moquait bien d'avoir tué Voldemort, il ne pensa qu'à elle, et aux derniers mots qu'elle avait dit.

_« Je t'aime… »_

Ils résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Comme une évidence, il comprit soudain que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Mais comment lui dire maintenant ? Dès qu'il pourrait la voir, il lui dirait à l'oreille. On dit que les gens dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leur dit. Alors il lui avouerait aussi ses sentiments.

Alors que la directrice annonçait une grande fête pour le soir même, tous quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Ils avaient bien gagner le droit de dormir un peu, de se doucher, de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Dans leur dortoir, les garçons ne savaient que dire à Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

--

Et voilà pour cette première partie!!

A bientôt!!

Virginialice


	2. Chapter 2

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs...

C'est à la demande de sassou que je poste cette suite, j'avais zappé cette histoire. (et il m'a fallu du temps pour la retrouver...)

Une deuxième partie un peu courte, mais je dois me remettre à l'écriture, donc la partie suivante sera peut être un peu plus longue...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans la grande salle. Mais le héro de la soirée ne s'y trouvait pas. Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à rester près de sa jeune amie.

« De la patience, Mr Potter, il faut désormais s'armer de patience. Les jours de Mademoiselle Granger ne sont plus en danger, mais il faut attendre qu'elle revienne à elle… Je vous accorde de rester avec elle, mais cela jusque 11heure seulement. Vous avez aussi besoin de repos. Et ce n'est pas en restant près d'elle que vous irez mieux... »

L'infirmière sortit, et laissa les deux Gryffondors seuls. Harry approcha une chaise du lit d'Hermione, prit sa main dans la sienne, et commença à lui parler…

« Hermione, je … je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Peu importe, je parlerais quand même. Ne nous laisse pas… ne m'abandonne pas…surtout après ce que tu m'as dit. A propos de cela, je dois t'avouer que … moi aussi…je …je t'aime…Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que toute à l'heure, dans la grande salle, alors qu'ils étaient tous là, à applaudir la victoire. Je me suis aperçu que, finalement, la seule personne qui ait jamais vraiment eu une place à part dans mon cœur… c'était …toi…

Ne me laisse pas Hermy, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois te battre. Te battre pour guérir, et bientôt, tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…Souviens-toi tous ces moments passés ensemble, avec Ron. Tous ces combats, toutes ces aventures réussis ensemble. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser ainsi.

Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tes jours n'étaient plus en danger, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'attendre que tu te réveilles… »

Il lui parla ainsi longtemps, racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il alla même jusqu'à lui dire ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque, en 4ème année, il l'avait vu descendre les marches pour rejoindre le bal. L'étau qui avait serré son cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait souri en prenant le bras que lui tendait Victor Krum. Mais à ce moment, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de la jalousie, de la déception de ne pas être celui qui l'avait invité…

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la grosse horloge de l'infirmerie, celle-ci affichait 22h55. Plus que 5 petites minutes, et il devrait laisser là sa bien-aimée. Alors il se leva, se pencha sur elle, et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amie. Puis il s'en alla, se retournant encore quelques fois, comme pour fixer son visage dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, Ron et Ginny étaient là, et l'attendaient.

« Madame Pomfresh nous a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé jusqu'à 11h…Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la jeune rouquine.

- Bien, enfin je pense. L'infirmière a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Maintenant il faut attendre…

- Allez, viens te changer les idées… »dit Ron en invitant son meilleur ami à le suivre.

Ils rejoignirent tout trois la grande salle, où la fête battait son plein. Ils s'assirent à la table rouge et or, décorée pour l'occasion…

Tous, élèves et professeurs, savaient que la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Mais ils n'y prêtaient, pour le moment, pas plus d'attention que cela. Ils étaient trop occupés à fêter la victoire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas Madame Pomfresh quittait la grande salle d'un pas précipité. Celle-ci regagna au plus vite l'infirmerie, car, par un sortilège qu'elle avait prononcé, elle fut avertie que sa malade était réveillée.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir posté les chapitres de mon autre histoire "Mais qui es-tu?", je viens posté ceux de celle-ci...Je ne sais pas si elle est terminée, il faudrait que je la relise...Mais je me décide quand même à poster...J'en reprendrai l'écriture s'il le faut bientôt...

Désolée pour cette longue absence...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Quel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous !! »

Tout en l'examinant, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, ne sachant si la jeune fille s'en souvenait.

« Oui, je me rappelle, Madame. Mais…quelqu'un est-il venu me voir ? Je me rappelle avoir entendu une voix me parler, me raconter beaucoup de choses…

- Mr Potter a passé une partie de la soirée à vos côtés, avant de rejoindre la grande salle où tout le monde fait la fête.

- Tout le monde fait la fête ?? Nous avons donc…

- Oui jeune fille ! Nous avons gagné !

- …

- Bien. Cela étant dit, voulez-vous rejoindre vos amis ?

- Je…je peux ?

- Je pense que oui. Je vais vous accompagner dans votre chambre, pour que vous puissiez vous changer. »

Arrivées au dortoir des filles gryffondors, Madame Ponfresh laissa Hermione seule quelques minutes, pour revenir en compagnie de Ginny.

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de se retrouver.

« Allez, Hermy. Je t'aide à te préparer. En bas, il y en a un qui t'attend, et qui désespère que tu ne sois pas avec nous.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu verras… »

Les deux filles se hâtèrent. Une fois habillée, Hermione entreprit de se coiffer avec l'aide de sa jeune amie. Quand soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose…

« …moi aussi…je …je t'aime… la seule personne qui ait jamais vraiment eu une place à part dans mon cœur… c'était …toi…Ne me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Hermy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Madame Pomfresh, vous m'avez qu'il n'y a que Harry qui soit resté près de moi, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est exact Mademoiselle Granger. Mais hâtez-vous un peu. J'aimerai retourner à la fête… »

Ces mots…c'était lui qui les avaient dit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage angélique de la Gryffondor.

Un dernier coup de brosse pour replacer une mèche, et…

« Nous pouvons y aller, je suis prête…enfin je crois… »

Après avoir emprunté divers couloirs, descendu de nombreuses marches, elles se trouvèrent face à la grande salle, dans le hall du château.

« Vous m'attendrez ici, Mademoiselle Granger. Mademoiselle Weasley va rejoindre vos amis. Je m'en vais prévenir la directrice que vous êtes là. »

Arrivée à sa table, tous les regards se levèrent vers Ginny.

« Mais où étais-tu passée Gin ? lança Parvatil.

- Oh…nulle part… Je suis sortie prendre l'air, simplement. »


	4. Chapter 4

Cette réponse ne parut pas convaincre grand monde, mais on ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications. Dès lors, la jeune Weasley se mit à guetter la porte, pour voir son amie entrer.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière avait prévenu le professeur Mac Gonagall, et regagnait déjà le hall, pour aller chercher l'élève en question. Personne ne remarquât rien jusqu'au moment où la directrice se leva, et regarda dans la direction de la porte.

Là se trouvait Madame Pomfresh. Tous les regards convergèrent alors dans sa direction. Harry fut l'un des derniers à tourner la tête et lorsqu'il reconnut l'infirmière, son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose… »pensa-t-il.

Derrière l'infirmière, Hermione angoissait. Pourquoi Madame Pomfresh lui avait-il dit de se placer juste derrière elle, de façon à ce que personne ne la voit. Puis, elle se déplaça sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'Hermione soit face aux élèves.

« Mademoiselle Granger, bon retour parmi nous ! »dit la directrice.

Granger ? Elle avait dit Granger ? Harry se leva d'un bond, mais dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de joie. Elle s'était réveillée, elle était là.

Hermione vit Harry se levait. Elle remercia Mac Gonagall d'un hochement de tête, et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, courut vers son ami. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui. Après quelques instants, elle se détache de lui pour saluer ses autres amis, Ron, Parvatil, Lavande et bien d'autres. Tout ceci sans lâchait la main de Harry, ce que ce dernier remarqua mais n'en dit rien.

Lorsqu'elle eut parler avec tout le monde, que la musique redémarra, et que les immenses tables laissèrent la place à une piste de danse improvisée, Harry invita Hermione à danser. Elle accepta, timidement, et se laissa entraîner parmi les couples.

« Hermione, … je … je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

- Merci Harry…Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu avais passé une partie de la soirée à l'infirmerie. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

- Si, j'avais…quelque chose à te dire…mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as entendu…

- J'ai entendu…enfin je crois, puisque je me suis souvenu…, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sur le moment, je ne me rappelais que la voix, et … il m'a fallu quelques instants pour l'associer…et pour comprendre que c'était toi… »

Voyant qu'elle rougissait quelque peu, et qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, Harry lui proposa de sortir. A l'extérieur, ils seraient plus tranquilles pour discuter.

« Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, ça va merci Harry. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Je me souviens ce que je t'ai dit, après avoir reçu le sort, alors que je pensais mourir…Je…je n'aurai peut être pas du te dire ça, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit. Enfin si, je sais. J'ai cru te voir pour la dernière fois alors je l'ai dit. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en tenir compte, je …je ne veux pas interférer en quoique ce soit…même si c'est la vérité…


	5. Chapter 5

- Hermy, que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre ?

- …que je ne veux pas que ces mots t'embarrassent. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi…je ne veux pas briser…

- Tu ne brises rien Mione. Si tu veux parler de Ginny et moi…tu n'as rien brisé…

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en relevant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers lui.

- …Oui… Gin et moi…ne sommes plus ensemble. Elle a comprit que…que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose. En fait, elle s'est aperçue qu'elle en aimait un autre. Alors nous en avons discuté, et … d'un commun accord, nous avons rompu.

- Je …

- Non, ne dis rien. Cela m'a permis de voir autre chose. Et de comprendre en entendant les mots que tu m'as dit, que je n'y étais pas indifférent. De te savoir peut être mourante, de savoir que peut être je ne te reverrai jamais, qu'il y avait des risques que tu ne te réveilles pas… et bien, j'ai compris que …que c'est toi que j'aime, Hermione.

- …

- Alors que tu te trouvais sur un lit de l'infirmerie, que tu pourrais mourir, j'ai réalisé que j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Tous les souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire. Lorsqu'ils se sont produits, je n'ai pas compris que c'était cela. Comme par exemple, lorsque je t'ai vu descendre le grand escalier pour rejoindre Victor Krum, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti…

Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Et, lorsque tu t'es effondrée devant moi, touchée par un sort qui m'était destiné, j'aurai donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne.

- Je me suis mise devant toi pour …pour recevoir ce sort. Je préférais mourir que de vivre sans toi. Mourir plutôt que vivre éternellement malheureuse… »

Alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter, Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et la pris dans ses bras.

« Mon Hermione… c'est terminé maintenant…Je… Je t'aime… »lui murmura-t-il.

Quelle étrange sensation…de chaleur, de réconfort qu'Hermione ressentait pour la première fois. Elle se sentait si bien, là, dans ses bras, qu'elle oublia complètement où elle était. Etait-ce cela, le bonheur ?

Après quelques minutes, Harry releva le visage de la jeune fille, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de danger…Il n'y a plus que l'avenir. Un avenir que je veux partager avec toi, sans se cacher, sans me demander si tu ressens la même chose….

Et si on rentrait ? Il fait un peu froid. »


End file.
